


Moments in a Life

by Mikamod



Series: In the Moonlight [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, OTP meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: Small moments in the life of Sunny Carisi and Rafael Barba





	Moments in a Life

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I could add a bit more to Fem!sunny verse, hope you enjoy.

_Holding hands_  
‘Sunny had been shot.’ 

That was the one thought running through his mind, his body working on autopilot through the call with Fin, the cab ride to the hospital and the walk to her room. Barba only stopped when he sat in her hospital room talking to his lover.

“Really Rafi, it was a graze on my side. I’m okay.”

“You were shot, Dominique. “ He took her hand in his own.

“You’re cute when you’re worried.” She teased lacing their fingers together.

_Cuddling somewhere_  
Olivia wasn’t sure what about the scene she walked in on. 

Between the soft look on Sunny’s face or the fact that she had a sleeping Barba curled up more or less on top of her, his head resting on her lap as she cards her fingers in his hair. 

Probably the fact that they were both in nearly full suits, on the couch in Barba’s office.

Or that Sunny had her feet on the couch.

_On a date_  
Sunny had expected something extravagant and high end. It was her and Barba’s first real date and he seemed the kind of person to take his dates to the opera and 5 star restaurants so much so she had been fretting about not having a suitable dress aside from in a pinch her sunday dress.

She was curious when he textedd her to wear something casual, a joking hint that she should try to be presentable. Sunny was beyond surprised when they walked up to a small cuban restaurant in the South Bronx.

She could see Rafi looking at her hopefully out of the corner of her eye.

“So much better than an opera.”

_Kissing_  
Rain fell around them, the warmth of their bodies eletric from the cold surrounding them. His hands cradling her head, her arms thrown around his neck. Two people lost in their kiss, in a single moment with the hope it turned into a lifetime.

_Wearing eachothers’ clothes_  
Barba walked into his apartment trying not to disturb his, hopefully, sleeping girlfriend. Sunny had been overworking herself between overtime and studying for the bar she had run herself ragged.

He didn’t hear the tapping of keys nor the grumbles she sometimes made while studying so he assumed she was in fact asleep walking into the bedroom confirmed his idea, Sunny was curled up closer to her side of the bed, a law book up beside her, he chuckled she must have fallen asleep studying. He felt a rush of warmth when he recognized the shirt she was wear, it looked like the only thing she was wearing, one of his old Harvard shirts.

_Shopping_  
“Rafi, I have ties.” 

His only reaction was to side-eye her from the rack.

“I’m at least eighty percent sure you stole half of them from your father.” She didn’t want to admit he was actually right about that one. “You need a few good quality modern ties Sunny.” 

 

_Hanging out with friends_  
The bar was loud filled with rebel-rousers and people unwinding. That include the table in the back filled with detectives, one of which was drunkenly sitting in _her_ ADA’s lap, trying to get at the skin of his neck as her fellow detectives laughed.

_With animal ears(feral verse)_ (sunny: Dwarf Hotot, Barba:Chausie)  
Rafael had not expected this. He’d never seen Sunny’s ears before at first she had her hair slicked back over them, then she had them pinned back and he’d never really understood why, after all ferals were common in law enforcement, both he and Rollins were ferals as well. He wondered if they were cat ears as his own where but dismissed the thought. Sunny was far too, well puppy like to be a feline feral, so he settled on dog ears, maybe retriever or shepherd ears.

He never expected two tiny white rabbit ears. A prey animal, and now he understood why she hide them. There was a reason playbunnys and bunny head bands were so popular something about rabbit ferals sent people’s minds to the gutter.

_Making out_  
They shouldn’t be doing this here, honestly Sunny was starting to feel a little too much like a teenager again making out in a broom closet but she hadn’t seen Barba for three weeks and she missed the feeling of his hands on her hips and the taste of his lips.

 

_Spooning_  
They were both safe, both whole and more importantly they were together, intertwined in the center of Barba’s king sized bed, holding each other as close as they could hoping it would chase their nightmares away.

 

_Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)_

“How are you this bad at skating?” Barba asked as his lover faltered for the hundredth time. “It’s those giraffe legs isn’t it.”

“Shut it.”

_In formal wear_

Sunny was never a fan of opera, she found it rather boring if she was going to a show she’d rather it a musical or play. But here she was in one of the three evening gowns she owned, okay this on Barba had bought her but the other two were gifts from her mother. 

The only upside was seeing Barba in a tux.

_Dancing_

Sunny laughed as Barba lead her in a half assed tango, lazy steps in their kitchen. Barba had interrupted her cooking pulling her into his arms telling her how beautiful she looked. Which she countered by pointing out the fact that she was in sweatpants and an old ratty t-shirt, he kissed her soundly and started their dance

_Cooking/baking_

Rafael cut the vegetables as Sunny browned the meat, the two working between in a comfortable silence, the squad was coming over for dinner and they were going to announce their engagement to them at dinner. 

_Arguing_  
He couldn’t let her go undercover at that shelter, be surrounded by rapists and pedophiles pretended to be one of them. 

“No Dominique, you can’t do this. They could kill you or -”

“I need to do this, or more people could get hurt.” She countered packing a bag. 

_Making up afterwards_  
He couldn’t seem to let go of Sunny, not that she was letting him go anytime soon. 

“I’m sorry Sunny, I’m glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad I’m back too and god I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

_Getting married_

The sun was supposed to be shining brightly today, but instead it had started to pour down rain in the middle of their vows, Sunny only laughed and helped everyone inside the building that was behind where they were getting married. 

So they finished their wedding with almost everybody slightly soaked, Sunny’s dress heavy and the bottom a little muddy, but she had a smile that replaced the sun as she said I do and he slipped the ring on her finger.

_On one of their birthdays_

“Well if this isn’t the best present ever. You waiting here, all wrapped up like that for me.”

“Are you talking to me or the cannolis Sunny?”

“Can’t it be both?”

_Doing something sweet_

She looked so comfortable laying on a nest of blankets, the sun shining through his floor to ceiling windows, though it was January the place she was laying was warm from both the sun and the pile of blankets, he laughed and joined her basking in the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading this and feel free to leave kudos, comments or contact me on my tumblr ideasandrps


End file.
